


Did It Hurt? When You Fell From Heaven

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flufftober, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher!Magnus, barista!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Magnus is looking for somewhere to write his thesis but Alec is so incredibly bored





	Did It Hurt? When You Fell From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii
> 
> I keep missing days but that's only because this one got stressful so I put it off for a day :) Let me know what you think
> 
> Enjoy!

Hot, Magnus was so incredibly hot. The heatwave in California was horrible it hadn’t rained here for months and didn’t he know it. Living in San Francisco wasn’t cheap, but the view he had of the bay made up for the insane price he was paying in rent. Moving out here last year, Magnus had looked for a roommate, this was only supposed to be temporary. But the job opportunity was too good to pass up, so he made the permanent move and although he left a family behind in New York, he had made a new one here. Admittedly he hadn’t made them his friends on purpose, they just all worked together and soon enough he found himself going to the bar with them after work and getting lunch with them almost every day. 

Walking around his apartment in nothing more than a pair of board shorts, Magnus walked out onto the balcony. He looked down on all the people walking on the street, they all looked like ants from up here, his fear of heights got the better of him and he took a step back from the railings and sat on the edge of one of the patio chairs. Relaxing back into the seat, he held onto the arms and breathed deeply, trying to get his sense of self back. His hands still a little shaky he carefully picked up his iced drink from the table, trying not to spill it all over himself. When his phone rang. Quickly picking it up to see Cat’s name plastered across the screen, he forgot all about his mild panic attack as all feeling was replaced with excitement. Cat was pregnant, soon to be mother waiting. She had said that as soon as anything happened she would call and Magnus was not to miss the birth of his goddaughter or son. Pressing accept, he waited for the call to connect.

“Hello?” He asked into the phone, only to hear some mumbling

“Hi?” A man, very much not Cat’s voice

“Who is this?”

“Magnus it’s me.”

“Oh Raphael hello”

“Hello to you too, they had the baby, Ragnor told me to ring”

“Why are you ringing me on Cat’s phone? Okay that’s not important. Are they cute? The baby I mean”

“A girl, she doesn’t have a name yet, but yeah I guess as babies go she’s cute”

“A little girl, aww. Thank you for telling me”

“Magnus don’t cry” Wiping his face of the tears that had surfaced and started running down his face

“I’m not, and so what if I am, our friend just had a baby” Raphael went on about how long he had been waiting at the hospital and how he had wanted to go home but he had to stay with Ragnor when they wouldn’t let him in the room. Magnus listened to his friend complain until he finally got to speak to Cat, who apologised for leaving him with Raphael too long. They made plans to Skype as soon as all three of them were out of the hospital so he could meet his goddaughter, even if it was just through a screen.

The week went quickly from there, the heatwave had subsided a little, so Magnus could wear his three piece suits without the worry of sweat stains. The chances he got to slow down were minimal and short, the week had been late nights and classes. If Magnus was quite honest he needed a break, a long break somewhere remote. But he never liked to do those trips alone. But dating wasn’t on the cards right now, he had to focus if he wanted to get his thesis written and get all his seniors through their final year of college. Not like he would say no, if the one fell into his lap, but he wasn’t searching for anything.

Fresh out of a senior class, Magnus was ready to head home, stopping at his office on the way out, he grabbed his briefcase and laptop before walking back to his apartment. A quick meal and an episode of NCIS later and he was sitting at the dining table, huddled in his pyjamas and a blanket. Ready to write his thesis, he had started it but grading took over, Tuesday night was one of the only nights he stopped doing work and gave time to himself. This thesis was important and he had to get it done, he didn’t want to be up the creek without a paddle, writing it the night before it was due to be submitted, like he knew many of his students did. 

Two hours in, and he hadn’t written a single word, not even one. The whole time he had been writing, he had deleted half of it and restarted. Multiple times. Clearly his nice night in writing wasn’t working in his favour, he needed a change of scenery something that wasn’t his dining room. Checking the time, it was just passed 7pm, there weren’t many places open but he did know one. The coffee house under his building, he had been there plenty of times. Magnus gathered up his things and walked down the hall to the elevator, trying to hold himself together, even though he looked crazy, walking out of the apartment in his pyjamas, a blanket around his shoulders and his laptop hugged to his chest. It became more apparent how crazy he looked when he walked into the coffee house, and no one else was there, only the server behind the counter, who just looked at him. Magnus could see how the man was trying not to laugh at him but he brushed it off and settled for a booth in the corner of the room. Setting himself in the sofa cushions, he opened up his laptop and set to work trying to write something. Anything, at this point one word would be better than nothing. 

“Can I get you anything?” A voice spoke from next to Magnus and he didn’t hear the man approach, looking up to answer- holy shit- he was beautiful, he hadn’t paid attention when he walked in but oh god Magnus was done for. 

“Um, tea?” He managed to get out before the man turned back to the counter and started to make Magnus a cup of tea. Returning soon after Magnus said thanks and settled back into writing, the tea offering a welcome warmth to his skin. He had no idea of how long he had been sat there in the corner when the man approached again.

“Are you legs tired?” Confused Magnus looked up from his laptop screen “From running through my mind” Magnus tried so hard not to smile, he really did but he could tell the man, ‘Alec’ as he read off the nametag, was trying to make any attempt at a conversation. Magnus went back to his word document and continued to write. It hadn’t been ten minutes before Alec was back

“Nice to meet you, I’m Alec and you’re…gorgeous” Magnus smiled as he took the hand Alec had offered for him to shake. “Do pick up lines not work on you or something?” Alec asked 

“They do work, your’s are just terrible”

“I’m wounded” Alec said, clutching his chest to dramatise the insult on his skills of using pick up lines “Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?” Alec asked, sitting himself across from Magnus

“Not so terrible, I’m Magnus”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Magnus”

“You too Alec” Magnus closed his laptop, realising he wouldn’t get anymore work done here.

They talked for hours on end about Alec’s skills of using pick up lines, Magnus teaching him a few of his own. Before he had to get back to the apartment. Getting up from where he had been sat for the last few hours- still in his pyjamas which he had to explain to Alec what he had been doing there all night. He walked towards the door to leave but not before Alec said 

“There’s something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn’t have your number in it” Magnus just laughed, writing his number onto one of the napkins at the register. Leaving the coffee house with a smile on his face.

As he relaxed into bed that evening, checking his phone for any updates on Catarina’s baby, the phone buzzed in his hand. A message from an unknown number but he had no doubt in his mind who it was from as he read.  _ ‘Are you from Starbucks because I like you a latte’  _ Oh yes Alec was going to be the death of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
